A Not-So-Flying-Start!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Not-So-Flying-Start! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins on a stormy night in a forest. Out of the trees, a female Noivern flies out carrying an egg in her mouth) Poacher 1: There it is! Poacher 2: Come on, men! It's now or never! (Noivern flies as fast as she could to get away from poachers) Poacher 2: Fire! (They shoot guns at her, but she turns around and fires Boomburst at them. However, it wasn't enough, so she continues flying while the poachers chase after her. Then we cut to the next day where our heroes are finishing their lunch) Narrator: Dendemille Town and Anistar City are our heroes next destinations. And the Gym Battle for Ash's seventh Kalos badge awaits. (Serena is brushing Braixen's tail) Serena: Good? (Braixen agrees) Bonnie: Can I brush Braixen too? Serena: Of course. Bonnie: Yippee yay! (Bonnie brushes Braixen's tail) Tai Kamiya: Boy, that was some storm last night. Takato Matsuki: Got that right. Guilmon: Yeah. (He chomps on the bread) Clemont: Well, at least we're all in one piece. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, and it sure was nice for Nurse Joy to let us stay at the Pokémon Center before the storm hit. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, you're right, Ash. I wonder what Emerl is doing. Clemont: He said that he and Hawlucha went off somewhere to do some training. Tai Kamiya: I see. (We cut to the other part of the forest where Hawlucha is training near a tree. It uses Karate Chop to chop down an old branch) Emerl: Ok, excellent work, Hawlucha! How about we take a break for a bit? Hawlucha: (agreeing) Hawlucha! (Suddenly, they hear something rustling in the trees nearby) Emerl: (gasps) Something's coming. Let's hide in these bushes. Hawlucha: Lucha! (They hide in the bushes. As they peak through the bushes, they see a Noivern with an egg in her mouth appear out of the trees and land next to the old tree) Emerl: A Noivern? Hawlucha: Cha? (Noivern digs a hole near the tree deep enough for the egg to lay. She places the egg in the hole and covers it with the dirt so it can stay warm enough for it to hatch. Then she nuzzles her head against the egg as it starts to glow) Emerl: It's a mother. The Noivern's a mother. Hawlucha: (in amazement) Hawlucha. Poacher 2: Look! Over there! I found it! (The poachers appear) Poacher 3: We got it now! Fire! (Noivern uses Boomburst on the poachers. She takes one last look at her egg and nuzzles it one more time as she started to cry. Then she hesitantly gives up the egg and signals the poachers) Poacher 3: Come on! (Emerl and Hawlucha watch helplessly as Noivern disappears in the forest while the poachers follow her. Then moments later a gunshot was heard, meaning that the Noivern, who gave her life to save her unborn child, has been killed. Emerl and Hawlucha were completely stunned at what just happened) Emerl: Oh, no. No. Hawlucha: (sadly) Hawlucha... (Emerl and Hawlucha run over to the egg. Emerl digs through the dirt to uncover the egg and Hawlucha picks it up) Emerl: Oh poor little thing. (Emerl looks out where Noivern flown into and turns his attention to the egg) Emerl: Hawlucha, let's show this to Ash and the others. They'll know what to do. Hawlucha: (nods in agreement) Hawlucha. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Not-So-Flying-Start! (We cut the scene where Ash and his friends are preparing to go) Ash Ketchum: '''Let's get going! '''Flain: Right back at ya, Ash! Clemont: '''Sure, Luxray and Bunnelby, return. (He returns two of his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Return. (He returns his Frogadier back to it's Pokéball) (Serena returns her Braixen back to it's Pokéball and Dedenne was sleeping in Bonnie's bag) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Where's Emerl and Hawlucha? '''Clemont: '''It's been a while since I see them. (Pikachu points where Emerl and Hawlucha is) '''Matt Ishida: '''There you are. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, hey, Hawlucha and Emerl! (They see Hawlucha carrying the egg) '''Emerl: '''Look what we found. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, what's that? (Hawlucha gives Ash the egg) Whoa, is that what I think it is? '''Tentomon: '''A Pokémon egg. '''Serena: '''Yeah? A Pokémon egg? '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Correct. '''Bonnie: '''I never seen one before. So what kind of Pokémon egg is it? '''Clemont: '''You can't tell just by looking at it. '''Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha, Emerl, where did you get this egg? Emerl: '''Follow us. (Now we cut to the spot where Emerl and Hawlucha found the egg) '''Emerl: '''This is where we found that egg. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You found it here? Maybe we can find the nest. '''Emerl: '''Uh, well. About that... (Then the egg glows) '''Ash Ketchum: Wow, it's glowing! Izzy Izumi: '''It might be close to hatching! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What should I do? (Ash, Pikachu, Chespin, Pancham, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Krader and Flain begins to panic over the egg is gonna hatch soon) '''Henry Wong: '''Calm down, Ash! You have to keep it warm. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, just leave it to me. (He sits down on the ground as his Hawlucha, Clemont's Chespin and Serena's Pancham gathered Ash to warm the egg) '''Bonnie: '''Yay, I'll help you keep it warm too! '''Clemont: '''Bonnie! Calm down, you've got to be very careful with that egg! '''Bonnie: '''I know, I know. (Dedenne jumps on the egg as Fletchinder lands on the heroes to keep the egg warm) '''Tai Kamiya: '''We need to help him too! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''I'll go too! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Let us help you out! (The DigiDestined leaders, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon joins in to help warm the egg) '''Ash Ketchum: '''You too? Wow that's really very nice of you guys. (Fletchinder activates Flame Body) '''Clemont: '''Things are looking really good! '''Serena: '''I can't wait for it to hatch! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I can't wait too! (Then the egg begins to move) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Look at that! '''Bonnie: '''It's moving! It's moving! '''Agumon: '''I wonder what it is! '''Clemont: '''Won't be long! '''Serena: '''You can do it! (As the egg glows brighter and brighter it finally hatches into a Noibat) '''Bonnie: '''It hatched! '''Serena: '''That's amazing! '''Ed: '''Cool! '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is it? '''Double-D: '''That's a Noibat! (Ash brings out his Pokedex and analyze a Noibat) '''Ash's Pokedex: '''Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''How about that, a Noibat. '''Bonnie: '''Cutie! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow, a Noibat! '''Kari Kamiya: '''It's waking up! (Noibat opens it's eyes) '''Bonnie: '''It opened its eyes! '''Spongebob: Hey, little fella. Patrick: Kitchie-kitchie koo, koo. J.P. Shibayama: Aww... Clam: Aw, so cute! Snoof: How cute! Krog: '''It sure is. (Noibat then looks at Ash) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hi. '''Pikachu: '''Pika, pika! '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu. '''Emerl: '''The name Emerl, leader of the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. '''Clemont: '''I'm Clemont. '''Serena: '''I'm Serena. '''Bonnie: '''My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hello, Noibat. My name is Tai. This is my sister Kari and that's my partner Agumon. '''Agumon: '''Hello there. '''Davis Motomiya: '''I'm Davis. This is my partner Veemon. '''Veemon: '''Hi. '''Takato Matsuki: '''This is where we found that egg. '''Guilmon: '''I'm Guilmon, nice to meet ya. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''The name is Takuya. (Hawlucha introduces itself and so as Chespin, Pancham and Fletchinder) '''Double-D: '''Fletchinder helped a lot, by warming up the egg like that. '''Tommy Himi: '''What do you mean? '''Double-D: '''You see, Tommy. Fletchinder has an ability called Flame Body. It can actually help Pokémon's egg hatch a lot quicker. '''Flain: '''Now I did not see that coming. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Fletchinder, you were great. '''Flurr: Hey Noibat, nice to meet you. (Noibat looks around and then begins to cry which also means releasing Supersonic attack as everyone cover their ears) Gomamon: What was that?! Clemont: That's Noibat's Supersonic! Bonnie: Noibat it's alright! (Noibat continues to cry while using Supersonic) Ash Ketchum: You don't have to cry! (Ash pets Noibat with his right arm) Everything's fine. Biyomon: Noibat is stop crying. Serena: Do you think petting it helped? Matt Ishida: Could be. Clemont: I'm not sure. Emerl: My guess is Noibat looks pretty hungry. Ash Ketchum: You do have a point, Emerl. Serena: (Looks at her Pokédex) It's favorite foods are right here. It says berries. Sora Takenouchi: Berries, huh? Let's go find some berries to help it out. (Later the heroes found a berry tree) Tentomon: Maybe this one. Ash Ketchum: What do you think? Serena: Looks good to me. Bonnie: Dedenne, would you pick one? (Dedenne climbs up the tree and picks the berry and toss it to Bonnie) Bonnie: Okay, here you are. (Noibat uses it's soundwave to check the berry, but it turns out it doesn't like that kind of berry) Bonnie: But don't you want it? Maybe you don't like berries that much. Serena: But that can't be true. Bonnie: Look, yummy berry! (She eats the berry) Yuck! It's sour! Izzy Izumi: (Looks in his computer) It says right here that Noibat can tell how right the berries are with soundwaves. Ash Ketchum: Wow, you can do that, Noibat? Clemont: So it's a foodie. Donkey Kong: Let's go find some berries it likes. Yoshi: Great idea, DK. Diddy Kong: I like that idea. Takato Matsuki: Let's find the berries if they're good. (They pick more berries out of the tree as we go to Noibat uses it's soundwave to check if the berries are good, but it still doesn't like them) Ash Ketchum: Guess they're sour. Gurggle: So it doesn't like sour berries. (Noibat sees Bonnie holding two berries as it uses it's soundwave and then became happy finally found the right one) Bonnie: This? (Gives the berry to Noibat with her right arm) Here you go. (Noibat grabs the berry and eats it) Bonnie: It's reall sweet! Ash Ketchum: Let's see. (Eats the berry) Taste great. Shuff: I guess... I pick that one. (He eats a berry, but it taste sour) So, sour! (Chespin picks the berry and eats it which it taste sour) Rokit: Guess he picked the wrong one. Clemont: Sour, huh? Serena: Noibat can really pick out the right ones. (Later) Sora Takenouchi: Here, feed it milk. Ash Ketchum: Don't spill it okay. (Noibat drinks the milk) Ash Ketchum: That should do it. (Noibat walks away) Where you going? (Noibat jumps while trying to flap it's wings) Riku: I think it's trying to fly. (Noibat tries to fly but accidentally falls down to the ground and cries hard releasing Supersonic as everyone cover their ears again and Ash runs up to it) Ash Ketchum: (Pets Noibat with his right hand) You okay? Did that hurt? Bonnie: It stopped. Serena: Maybe it thinks Ash its is caregiver. Guilmon: Or maybe it thinks Ash is its father. Ash Ketchum: Now let's try it once more. (Noibat runs) Bonnie: Way to go, Noibat! Serena: You can do it! (Noibat flies up as it suddenly has trouble trying to fly and was about to fall down, but Ash grabs it) Ash Ketchum: There, I gotcha. Zaptor: Poor Noibat, it has trouble flying it. Terriermon: Maybe it can't fly cause it's too little. Henry Wong: Well there suppose to fly as soon as they hatched. Serena: I bet there's a trick a flying. Just like knowing the trick to ride a bicycle. (Then we see the villains spying on the heroes) Jessie: A Noibat that can't fly is useless. James: Here it is. It evolves into a Noivern, and that is useful. Jessie: Noivern? That is useful. I can see it now! Our newest Team Rocket member. Meowth: Waste not, want not. Jessie: Listen up! The plan is to catch Noibat and force it to evolve into a Noivern, right? James & Meowth: Yes, ma'am! (Cut back to the heroes trying to Noibat how to fly) Ash Ketchum: Ready, Noibat? (Brings up his both arms) Time to fly! Pikachu: Pikachu! Hawlucha: Cha, lucha! Fletchinder: Fletchinder! Fletchinder! Fletch, Fletch. Biyomon: Now look how we fly. (Noibat follows Fletchinder and Biyomon while trying to fly) Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Your teaching Noibat is a great idea! Clemont: Of course! You'll be great examples! Takuya Kanbara: Keep repeating what Fletchinder and Biyomon showed you, Noibat! (Noibat tries harder trying to fly as it flies up) Biyomon: That's it! You can do it! (Noibat suddenly begins to fall down again as Ash catches it) Ash Ketchum: What's it doing wrong Fletchinder and Biyomon? Biyomon: It tried, but failed. It didn't mastered up to fly just yet. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (As the sunset we see Noibat eating berries) Ash Ketchum: '''Now have you've had enough to eat? Great. (Emerl walks to Ash) '''Emerl: '''Ash, there's something Hawlucha and I need to tell you about Noibat. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is it Emerl? '''Biyomon: '''Did you like... find out something about Noibat? '''Emerl: Well, yes. But that was before we showed you the egg. You see, earlier today, me and Hawlucha were training near an old tree in the forest. But when we were about to take a break, a Noivern appeared. Hawlucha and I witnessed Noivern keeping the egg safe as she was nourishing it. However, a group of villainous poachers arrived and shot her. That Noivern gave her life to protect her unborn child. Hawlucha and I knew that once the egg hatches, the baby Noibat would've be lonely. And without a mother's care, it would've died. So, that's why we brought the egg to you. We thought all of us would take care of the baby Noibat, hoping to honor it's mother's sacrifice. Hawlucha: (sadly) Cha, lucha, lucha, Hawlucha. Ash Ketchum: Really? Sora Takenouchi: So you're saying those Pokémon Hunters killed a mother Noivern while protecting her baby? How sad for Noibat. Emerl: I know, Sora. Serena: Oh, Emerl, that's awful. Bonnie: Wow-wee. Clemont: That is terrible. Ash Ketchum: Poor Noibat. Sora: We have to take good care of it. Otherwise, it will soon evolve into Noivern. Goofy: I agree with Sora. - - - (Noibat hops on Ash's shoulder) Serena: I'd knew Noibat, thought you were it's caregiver all along! Bonnie: Lucky! Pikachu: Pikachu! Hawlucha: Lucha! Biyomon: Noibat. Since your mother died saving you from those nasty poachers, I will be your new mother. Sora Takenouchi: As long as I'm with you, I'm gonna be you're sister. (Noibat jumps off of Ash's arms and hugs Biyomon) Biyomon: My little baby. (Next Noibat jumps off and hugs Sora Takenouchi) Sora Takenouchi: (Laughs) Welcome to your new family, Noibat. - - - - (Just then, Noibat looked up and saw shimmering lights in the clouds. The group watches in awe and as it grew brighter, a spiritual being flies down. It was the angel of the female Noivern, Noibat's mother.) Serena: Is that... Emerl: That's her, everyone. That's Noibat's deceased mother. - (Noibat's eyes glimmer and flies over to hug his deceased mother. Noibat and his mother embrace each other. Noivern then turns her attention to Emerl, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, and Ash.) Emerl: - - (As our heroes walk on, an image of Noivern looks down from the clouds, smiling at everyone that they will take very good care of her son.) Narrator: A Pokémon egg has wondrously hatched. Noibat has now joined our heroes on their journey along with dreams of someday flying the great, blue skies as the journey continues. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts